Guardians of the Named
by Kei-Ten
Summary: The NamedPart of the Guard, and organisation to keep the order of time in place. Zelin GuardPart of the Guard, whose main job is.. To Guard the Named? 'They guard time, so who is supposed to guard them? That's our job.'


Guardians of the Named

* * *

Disclaimer - I dun own the Named... or any of that good stuff

* * *

1 Anna

"Uh, it's just you're such an excellent teacher, Mr. Carter," Ethan Roberts says.

I have to laugh with the rest of the class, well except a few people who didn't, at his obvious lie. Everyone knows Ethan hates Mr. Carter with a passion. I turn and see a tall girl with long red hair tied in a high pony-tail, brown eyes, and rimless glasses. I smile at her and she smiles back.

Mara, is her name. One of my best friends and also part of the ZELIN Guard. Nice name, huh? I helped decide on it! Well, right, there is four of us! Our main job is to guard the Named. It's pretty hard…

"It would be a good idea if you remembered that, Ethan," Mr. Carter says.

I gulp in fear, even though I wasn't the one being reprimanded, just hearing it scared me.

I play with my blonde curls as I stare at my notes and Mr. Carter continues with the lesson when an interesting thought crosses my own.

'How is it moving by itself??'

I turn to see where the thought belongs to. Isabel Becket's face is ghostly pale, her mouth open, and turned looking to her side. I lean over to see what she is staring at. What I see almost makes me jump out of my seat.

'Ethan that idiot!' Another thought invades my own. Even though it is directed to me, I can tell Artemis is just as shocked as myself, and let this thought slip through her screening. I catch a glimpse at the red and green eyed Immortal sitting next to me. One thought is thrown my way again, on purpose this time and protected from any other Truthseers.

'Follow Ethan and Isabel.' It was a command. 

I slightly look back to find Isabel staring at the front of the room with vacant eyes.

* * *

Mara

'Follow Ethan and Isabel.'

I turn and my eyes meet Artemis's now green eyes. She catches my gaze and shakes her head.

'I want you to follow Rochelle Thallimar and confirm whether or not she is with the Order.'

I nod slowly, so no one will find it odd that I'm nodding my head for no reason, and turn back to my notes.

'Oh my gosh!! He looked at me!!' I roll my eyes as Anna's thoughts rumble freely through my mind. 

I look and see Dillon Kirby's eyes glued to Anna. I can also feel the obvious tension Artemis is giving off towards Dillon. I stifle a laugh as Dillon looks over to Artemis, frowns, and then looks away frightened. Artemis has always been a bit protective, but obviously not as much as Matt is to Isabel. At least from what I've seen.

* * *

Artemis

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I'm turning 200 I should be way more mature and self-controlled. Plus, if I lose control here, I'll lose my illusion. If I do, it won't be good, seeing as I really have extremely pale skin, silver hair and silver-violet eyes. Yes, losing my illusion in school would definitely _not_ be a good thing.

'Artemis!!'

I sigh and Anna takes the hint to continue.

'Are we going to do any mission today?'

No, just do as I asked..

'…fine…'

* * *

Anna

Ethan and Isabel were the first out of the classroom and the rush of people going out blocked the way. I bite my lip and look back at Artemis who is standing next to me. She nods her head and pushes me on the back. I probably should have run into to all those people in front of me, but instead I reappear outside of the school. I hide behind a tree near the school gates when I see Ethan and Isabel pause to talk.

'Wah! So Ethan going to start teaching Isabel! Score for me! Mara you owe me five bucks!' I have to cheer to myself. 

I stand there for a few minutes when Ethan takes off running again. I almost follow when I realize Isabel still standing there confused.

Gah! Go Isabel! Follow Ethan!! Don't make my life any more difficult!!

And as if an answer to my cries, Isabel takes off.

I end up following them to the mountain.

Wonder what Arkarian will say if he sees me so early… hmm…Ha! I bet he doesn't know I'm here!!

I snicker to myself and watch as Isabel walks away from the rock defeated.

Oh, do I follow her or Ethan? … Ethan will end up going to Isabel's house… I think.

I climb on top of the rock and sit there to wait for Ethan to get out.

I almost fall asleep while waiting for Ethan to come out, but he comes out and I hide myself the best I can.

Of course, it doesn't really matter since Ethan takes off running as soon as he's out.

What's with everyone running today??? Deep breath.

I jump off the rock when Ethan is far enough.

Ha! And Arkarian didn't even catch me this time!

Just the stone opened.

"Darnit."

"Why are you here, Anna?" Akarian asks as I sit down on a stool.

"Uh.."

"Anna…"

"Um…"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"Did Artemis send you after Ethan?"

"Um…"

"-And Isabel?"

"Yes! I mean no! No, no, no, no, no, no…"

Arkarian sighs.


End file.
